


and there was ONLY ONE BED [le gasp]

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gallifrey OT4 but make it platonic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: the Gally Gang vs the Only One Bed trope.
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel & Leela & Narvin & Romana II
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	and there was ONLY ONE BED [le gasp]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofLothal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofLothal/gifts), [dragonwings948](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/gifts).



> back at it with Gallifrey crack right before TW4 releases. I'm hopelessly behind on Gallifrey (and currently broke) with no way of catching up before the release, so... this is my coping mechanism. 
> 
> thanks to a few messages on a groupchat and my friends telling me about how BF teased the "only one bed" trope with Narvin and Romana at one point, I offer you... this. whatever it is. idek.
> 
> kind of influenced by [Everybody Loves Bedsharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817070), which is one of my favorite fics featuring Benny and Brax... go check it out if you haven't before!!

"Why did _all of us_ have to come?" Narvin mutters whiningly, on a cold day for a planet whose name even he in all his Gallifreyan high-and-mightiness can't manage to pronounce. He's trudging along through something that can't be called snow, nor rain, nor even sleet. It's unique to this planet, and it's awful.

He hadn't meant for anyone to hear his complaint, but both Leela and Romana possess a veritable Narvin-radar, only showcased when he's being a stick in the mud or otherwise doing something contrary to, quote-unquote "morale". And while he most definitely does appreciate the sentiment of morale, as they are in the middle of an intergalactic, trans-timeline war, he really doesn't think it particularly matters when it's just the four of them — him, Romana, Leela, and, ugh, Braxiatel. So he scowls back at the withering glare Romana sends his way, but he's silent from then on.

This situation is increasingly uncomfortable, with his frustration growing every moment as they make their way through a quiet city at dusk, looking for a place to stay, seeing as Romana had _insisted_ on leaving her TARDIS hidden away at their landing point for reasons she hadn't thought it necessary to disclose to her sub-coordinator. Not only that, but he also very much does not like that Ace is currently back on Gallifrey, presumably going about her CIA duties, with none of them to keep an eye on her. Who knew what would be blown up by the time they returned.

Romana makes her way, with the others following and Narvin bringing up the rear, his vision sweeping the area for threats, to what appears to be a small hotel, or something of that sort. After a brief and frustrating discussion with the owner, who is a short, avian-looking alien, a member of the native race of this planet, the four of them are led up a flight of stairs and to the door of one of the hotel's rooms. Narvin almost groans at the idea of sharing a room with all three of the others — any one of them would be _tolerable,_ but all four of them in one room for even a single night was a hopelessly miserable idea. If he had been human, he's sure his blood pressure would be extremely high by now.

It only goes downhill from there as Narvin follows Leela into the room, which Romana is standing in the middle of, gaping speechlessly. Brax enters last, and freezes with a frighteningly amused glint in his eye as Leela begins to outright _giggle_ and Narvin comes to a sudden realization.

This hotel room only has a _single bed._

"Rassilon have mercy," he huffs, and Leela laughs harder. "Stop laughing!"

"No," Leela says, "I will not. Not when the looks on all of your faces are so amusing."

"Glad to give you something to laugh about," Romana says dryly, though Narvin thinks there may be a touch of sincerity to the words. "Well, this is..." she trails off, looking for a word. Narvin provides one.

"Terrible," he says, and Braxiatel snorts. Narvin glares at him, but Brax just smiles a sly grin.

"Well, there seems to be only one way to work this out, seeing as I understand that no other rooms are currently available." Brax glances at Romana, who sighs and nods, then rubs her temples in frustration.

Narvin also sighs. "And what might that be?" He asks, knowing full well that Braxiatel is baiting them all.

_"Paper, Rock, Scissors."_

* * *

After an explanation that takes just a little too long, Romana and Leela start off the impromptu, unceremonious "tournament". Romana hadn't wanted to, of course, but Braxiatel insists that it's a perfectly fair way to work out who gets the bed.

Leela wins that first round, and then the next when she's paired up with Narvin. It's mildly aggravating, like there should be some mathematic formula that could help him win. Why he even cares is beyond him. He prays desperately that no one ever tells Ace about this, although he knows that either Leela or Brax surely will.

It's almost comical, the fact that Leela and Brax tie, not once, or twice, but _six times in a row._ At that point, Leela starts going on about how the universe is making a point about sharing, and the fact that she doesn't even find it strange to consider actually _sharing a bed_ with Irving Braxiatel is mildly concerning.

Romana, at least, is able to ask the hotel owner for a few extra pillows and blankets, which she starts building a nest out of immediately after returning to the room. She throws a pillow at Narvin, which he easily catches.

"The Doctor always went on and on about the merits of sleepovers," she says, sounding slightly irked still. "I'm not certain if I agree with him."

"I do," Leela chimes in, from where she's perched on the bottom of the luckily rather large bed.

"Of course you do," Narvin grumbles, trying to figure out a way that lying on the floor _won't_ leave him with sore hips the next day. Some of the younger CIA agents, Ace included, have given him grief in the past about his age — just because he's spent so long in one regenerstion doesn't mean he's _decrepit!_ — and he wonders if perhaps they have the beginnings of a fair point.

It takes nearly another hour of arguing, grumbling, and Romana actually giving in to Leela's good mood and laughing at the ridiculousness of the circumstances before Brax decides to take charge and shuts the light off. Narvin is actually almost asleep, despite the hard floor, when Leela whispers a soft _good-night._ Half-asleep, he mumbles something back that's probably unintelligible.

Another round of too-loud whispers and slight laughter — it's Brax, this time — later, and all of them finally are quiet. Narvin falls asleep to the oddly peaceful, comforting sound of his _friends'_ breathing. And they are friends, he supposes in his sleepiness, strangely enough.


End file.
